Combo Niños Peanuts03
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: SerioxPilar


Hola amigos, ahora es uno de Combo Niños. Serio quiere tener su primer beso, y ha elegido una curiosa maestra para ese propósito. SerioxPilar, tienen 14 años.

Disclaimer: Combo niños no me pertenece, les pertenece a Jean-Jaques Lasarte, Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle.

**Combo Niños Peanuts_03**

Un día como cualquier otro en Novanizza, y Serio va a buscar a Pilar a su casa…

-… muy bien, déjame ver si lo entiendo bien: hay una chica que te gusta, y quieres declarártele, ¿cierto?

-cierto

-¿y entonces cual es el problema? Solo ve y díselo.

-pero, es que yo… -se pone tan rojo como un tomate mientras agacha la mirada.

-¿qué ocurre?

-… ¡¡¡es que quiero besarla pero no sé cómo!!! ¡Por favor Pilar, tienes que ayudarme!

Pilar se sonroja tras hacerse una idea mental de la razón de su amigo para ir a verla con tanta urgencia:

-ahm… y ¿cómo se supone que te ayudaré yo?...

-pues, bueno, creí que todas las chicas sabían como besar, por la cosa de que les gustan las películas cursis y todo eso… -responde Serio frotando su cabeza ruborizado y desviando su rostro hacia un lado para no encarar a su amiga…

-¿y te parece que yo sea de la clase de chicas que le gustan todas esas cosas ridículas?

-¡no no, para nada! Sé muy bien que a ti no te interesa nada de eso, es solo que como pasas tanto tiempo con Azul, creí que tal vez ella te haya forzado a ver alguna de esas películas…

-hmf… pues no, jamás he visto cosas así, me aburren, y para que lo sepas, hay más de una manera de aprender a besar, tonto… -responde ella frustrada, torciéndole la boca, y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿en serio?

-sí: viendo a tus padres hacerlo, a las parejas en la calle, practicando con tu almohada, o incluso practicando con alguien, más…

-ahm, Pilar… ¿has besado a alguien alguna vez?...

-… no, jamás lo he hecho, ni tampoco me he puesto a practicar con una tonta almohada, si esa era tu siguiente pregunta.

Por un breve rato hubo silencio entre ellos, Pilar solo paseaba por su cuarto, moviendo cosas al asar, mientras Serio estaba sentado en la cama con la mirada baja, observando de cuando en cuando a su amiga de reojo, hasta que ella se sentó a su lado, peligrosamente cerca, lo que lo puso muy nervioso:

-mira Serio, te ayudaré, pero debes prometer que no le contarás a nadie sobre esto, otra cosa que te debe quedar claro es que los besos son mejores cuando surgen por sí solos, cuando los fuerzas, son hasta molestos, y deben ser algo especial; y también… debes entender, que pase lo que pase hoy aquí, solo somos dos amigos que se están ayudando mutuamente, así que no debe haber remordimientos de ningún tipo entre nosotros que arruinen nuestra amistad después, ¿de acuerdo?

-… de acuerdo…

Acordado esto, ambos se quedan mirando fijamente a los ojos, a ambos les chispeaba la mirada mientras se sonrojaban, era algo inexplicable, sentían que todo a su alrededor había desaparecido: el sonido, los aromas, la gente afuera, nada existía, solo ellos dos, y sin siquiera notarlo, ambos fueron acortando el poco espacio que había entre ellos mientras cerraban sus ojos, hasta unir sus labios en el más profundo y tierno de los besos, ambos sonrojados, ambos desconectados, ni siquiera se percataban de que sus corazones latían de manera frenética, lentamente Serio apoyó su mano sobre la de Pilar, quien tenía su mano recargada sobre la cama; ambos saboreaban el momento tan dulce, hasta que necesitaron del aire, entonces se separaron lentamente mientras abrían poco a poco sus ojos y se miraban, aun tan sonrojados como cuando comenzaron:

-wow…

-Serio, eso fue, increíble… parece que no necesitabas que te enseñaran después de todo… -le comenta feliz.

-… bueno, yo creo que tal vez necesito practicar un poco más… -dicho esto, y sin soltar la mano de Pilar, Serio se le acerca de nuevo con los ojos cerrados, Pilar solo se hace unos centímetros hacia atrás por la sorpresa, tras comenzar el segundo beso, Pilar abre sus ojos a todo lo que pudo por la impresión, pero luego los cierra lentamente para poder disfrutar un poco más de los dulces labios de Serio…

**Fin**

Un nuevo fic corto, espero que les haya gustado, fue algo muy sencillo, quería que fuera algo simple, pero tierno y delicado, tal como ellos dos son, a pesar de la lata que solían dar en el programa. En fin, me retiro por hoy.

Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na!


End file.
